disneyparksfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney's Flights of Fantasy Parade
Disney's Flights of Fantasy Parade is the current daytime parade at Hong Kong Disneyland which premiered on January 18, 2011 as part of the Celebration in the Air, celebrating the 5th anniversary of Hong Kong Disneyland. The parade celebrates the dreams of Disney c haracters and includes Disney characters such as Mickey and friends, Dumbo, Winnie the Pooh, Snow White, Cinderella, Princess Aurora, Belle, Baloo & King Louie, Tantor, Simba, Tinker Bell, Stitch and Woody & Buzz Lightyear. The parade includes seven floats which include Mickey's Magical Airship, Caught Up in Daydreams, Romance Takes Wing, Junpin' Jungle Jam, The Magic of Pixie Dust, Hangin' Ten and Ridin' High, and To Infinity and Beyond. Parade Units *'Mickey's Magical Airship:' The parade starts with Dumbo and Timothy Mouse from Dumbo in “Dreams Take Flight”. Dumbo is a fully working animatronic and hovers over the title-float; Mickey drives a giant airship named “Flights of Friendship”, and greets all the guests around the parade route, and his friends, Minnie, Pluto, Goofy, Donald and Chip 'n' Dale also sing and dance along with him. *'Caught Up in Daydreams (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Unit):' Based on the 1977 animated film. The float features Winnie the Pooh next to his good friends Eeyore & Tigger, and attached to the float are Heffalumps and Woozles and four performers. With four "Tigger family", and a performer in a honey pot bringing up the rear. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping bees rise into the air to perform tricks. *'Romance Takes Wing (Disney Princess Unit):' On a swan-shaped airboat are the Disney Princesses, Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella from Cinderella, Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty and Belle from Beauty and the Beast. *'Jumpin' Jungle Jam:' Characters such as Baloo & King Louie from The Jungle Book, Rafiki & Timon from The Lion King and Tantor from Tarzan feature on this float, styled to look like the jungle. Monkey dancers join this party, dancing alone with them. With four female Africa dancers and four male Africa dancers bringing up the rear. During the show stop, Simba the lion king rises into the air. *'The Magic of Pixie Dust (Tinker Bell Unit):' Based on the character from the 1953 animated film Peter Pan. Fairies are described as having come out from Pixie Hollow. Tinker Bell takes on the starring role atop the flying cotton float from Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, which has flowers on the sides, is the float of fairies. Meanwhile, four fairies ride on the bug cars, and two flower girls bring up the rear, who generously share their joy and happiness with everyone！ *'Hangin' Ten and Ridin' High (Lilo & Stitch Unit):' Based on the 2002 animated film. Stitch proudly presents his tropical world. He windsurfs in the air, on a float similar to the Peter Pan float of Jubilation!. Lilo leads her dancing team, which is formed of Hawaiian dancers and Surfers. *'To Infinity and Beyond (Toy Story Unit):' Based on the Disney and Pixar film. The larger float features Woody, Jessie and Hamm finish the Parade with Buzz Lightyear, Rex, and the Green Paratroopers, who show the best parachute Bungee jumping, and deliver the greatest joy of "Celebration in the Air". Show facts *'Show run:' January 18, 2011 - present *'Show length:' Approximately 20 minutes with two show stops *'Show Stop song': Cantonese version of the Jonas Brothers' "Fly With Me" and "You Can Fly" from Peter Pan * Other songs featured: **'OPENING UNIT:' ***''"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah"'' / "Mickey Mouse Club March" **'THE MANY ADVENTURES OF WINNIE THE POOH UNIT:' ***''"Heffalumps and Woozles"'' / "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" / "Winnie the Pooh" **'PRINCESSES UNIT:' ***''"Someday My Prince Will Come"'' / "Once Upon a Dream" / "So This Is Love"/ "Beauty and the Beast" **'JUNGLE UNIT' ***''"Trashin' the Camp"'' / "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" / "I Wan'na Be Like You (The Monkey Song)" **'TINKER BELL UNIT:' ***''"You Can Fly!"'' **'LILO & STITCH UNIT' ***''"He Mele No Lilo"'' / "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" **'TOY STORY UNIT:' ***''"You've Got a Friend in Me"'' *'Grand Marshal song:' "Flights of Fantasy" *Flights of Fantasy shares the same musical theme with Mickey's Soundsational Parade at Disneyland in California. *'Show times and information:' Generally 3:30pm or 12:30 & 3:30pm or 1:00pm & 4:00pm (Storybook Theatre to Main Street). flights of fanatsy parade 2.PNG flights of fanatsy parade 3.PNG|Toy Story Float. flights of fanatsy parade 4.PNG|Winnie The Pooh Float. Category:Parades Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Resort